swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Languages
The primary language used throughout known space is called Basic. Most characters can speak Basic, and all characters understand it even if they can't speak it. Nonhuman characters can also speak, read, and write the language associated with their species; for example, Bothans speak, read, and write Bothese as well as Basic.Characters with an Intelligence bonus know how to speak, read, and write other languages as well. For each point of Intelligence bonus, a character can speak, read, and write one additional language of their choice. Some Species (Gamorreans and Wookiees, for example) are incapable of speaking any other language other than their native tongue, but they can learn to read and write other languages just fine. Common Languages The Star Wars ''galaxy is home to millions of languages but picking languages for your character doesn't need to be daunting. A few of the most common languages are listed below. Among these, Basic is the most widely spoken. Other prevalent languages include Huttese (Particularly common in The Outer Rim), Binary (Used by Droids and programmers), and Bocce (A trade language that can be spoken by almost any Species). *Basic *Binary *Bocce *Bothese *Cerean *Dosh *Durese *Ewokese* *Gamorrean *Gunganese* *High Galactic *Huttese *Ithorese *Jawa Trade Language* *Kel Dor *Mon Calamarian *Quarrenese *Rodese *Ryl *Shyriiwook *Sullustese *Zabrak ''*Local language not widely spoken except on its planet of origin. Additional Common Languages Old Republic Languages Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide In addition to the languages described in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook, Arkanian and Snivvian are considered common languages in the galaxy. Other languages might be more common in specific regions of the galaxy. For instance, The Mandalorians bring Mando'a to the worlds they conquer. Except for the earliest period of the original Sith Empire, The Sith of this era rely on Basic and their own native languages rather than any common Sith tongue. New Languages Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide * Old Corellian is the original language spoken by the people of Corellia before that world joined the Republic and adopted Basic as the standard language. Though few actually speak Old Corellian these days, the language is far from dead,and many Corellians still pepper their speech with Old Corellian phrases. * Socorran is the language spoken by the natives of the volcanic desert world of Socorro. Like Old Corellian, Socorran has largely been supplanted by Basic, but many pirates, smugglers, and other criminals use it as a secret language known only to those who have spent time on the seedy world. * Sy Bysti is a trade language spoken on The Outer Rim and also in parts of The Unknown Regions. Though the language is not as widespread as Bocce, many inhabitants of worlds on the edge of The Unknown Regions and Wild Space use Sy Bysti as a common language between Species that have not learned Basic. Military Sign Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Military Sign is not a language in the traditional sense, many military and paramilitary units use hand signals to communicate silently with one another. Favored by Alliance Spec Force, military sign allows beings who understand the signals to communicate with each other in basic terms. You can take military sign as a language just like any other language, although to use it, you must have line of sight to the person or people you are attempting to communicate with. Military sign makes no noise, but it can express only simple concepts. Examples include:halt, attention, danger, surround the target, move to a certain location, proceed with caution, trap ahead, ambush ahead, sensors ahead, bypass the hazard ahead, and execute orders. Homebrew Languages The following languages detail unusual or specialized languages not covered in the offical Saga Edition material. These languages should only be selected with express permission from your Gamemaster. * Dadita